not romeo, not juliet
by n.PoWw
Summary: siempre discutian, su relacion era un circulo vicioso pero asi estaba bien, por momentos asi todo valia la pena.


**Not Romeo Not Juliet**

*******

**This is story about a boy and girl  
Trying find a life in the big world  
Somehow they're together**

Si, iban en el auto, en medio de la nada, manejando en la carretera junto al mar. En el auto del niño rico de Inuyasha Taisho.

¿A dónde iban? Ella no lo sabia, era Kagome Higurashi, tenia 18 años y su novio era un imbécil y estaba a su lado. Ella simplemente lo acompañaba, el se lo pidió – _Oye, mañana te recojo temprano_ – así se lo pidió, sin ninguna muestra de tino ni educación, se lo ordeno y ella obedeció porque no quería pelear y era el primer sábado de libertad. Terminaron el liceo y estaban en vacaciones.

**There ain't much to the mystery  
Misery loves company**

Una canción sonaba en la radio, era demasiado irónica que juntos salga esa canción, era perfecta para ellos. Siempre peleaban insultaban pero seguían juntos.

¿Por qué seguían juntos? A veces ella se preguntaba lo mismo, pero ese día no quería amargarse la vida así que simplemente busco su bolsillo y saco la cajetilla, retirando el último cigarrillo, lo encendió y calo intoxicándose el cuerpo y liberando su alma.

- _Mas te vale no ensuciar el interior,_ perra – fue la ironía que se le ocurrió a Inuyasha, el también quería fumar, pero debía de manejar, quería llegar rápido, había algo que le quería mostrar. Ella simplemente bufo y siguió fumando.

**She just waves her hand and says whatever  
Well this ain't love this ain't love this ain't love at all**

El camino se acababa, su relación era anormal o mas bien ¿que relación es normal? Empezaron a salir apenas empezó el último año, el era el chico malo, rudo y deseado por todas; ella era la chica bonita y popular que detesta al mundo y el mundo la detesta a ella. Se conocieron peleando y nunca dejaron de hacerlo pero se atraían como la abeja a la miel.

**And he says...  
We're not Romeo we're not Juliet**

El era brusco y demasiado macho, ella era linda y volátil. Discutían todo el tiempo luego hacían las paces y todo seguía como si nada, y de ahí ocurría lo mismo, era un circulo vicioso pero así eran felices.

**How long does it take to fill this emptyness  
We're just two lost souls and baby we got no regrets**

**We don't wanna say bye-bye  
Babe it's just you and I  
We're not Romeo we're not Juliet**

A él le encantaba hacerla enojar, le parecía mas linda cuando su rostro reflejaba su enojo, ella era un libro abierto, al ver su rostro siempre sabia como se sentía, eso le gustaba, le daba las pautas para como actuar, siempre podía interpretar a esos ojos marrón oscuro.

A ella le gustaba hacerlo feliz, luego de cada pelea se sentía mal, pero no dejaba su orgullo y a el le gustaba volver, por eso no le importaba discutir con él, le gustaba hacerlo feliz porque al conocerlo vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos, y poco a poco esa mirada cambio y poco a poco el cambio con ella, de ser un corazón helado a ir siendo un corazón humano.

**He ain't pretty with his hard old heart  
Second generation immigrant scars  
And he knows that this ain't heaven - no  
She's all skinny like a cigarette  
And he's the only thing - the only thing that she respects**

A veces su relación ya no parecía amor, parecía un círculo vicioso del cual ellos necesitaran para vivir, pero eso estaba bien por ahora.

Discutían menos que cuando se conocieron, se conocieron porque el la empujo y ella le grito, de ahí la seguía todos los días en su regreso a casa, un día ella le dijo que si quería acompañarla que lo haga a su lado – _caminando detrás de mí pareces un acosador, si quieres acompañarme camina a mi lado tonto_ - fueron las palabras exactas, el soltó una pequeña risa al recordar eso y ella rió porque pensó que inuyasha estaba loco.

**And he's trying to make it better  
This ain't love this ain't love this ain't love at all  
And she says...  
****We're not Romeo - not Juliet**

No sabia cuanto mas duraran, a el le gustaba ser su novio, serle fiel a ella, es la primera chica a la que le ha sido completamente fiel, ¿Por qué? Porque le gustaba todo de ella, su cabello azabache hasta la cintura con un siempre desordenado flequillo, su delgada figura y su sonrisa, el fue su primer novio real, su primer hombre, el primero en muchas cosas, y eso le gustaba.

**You'd thought you'd seen it all - but you ain't seen nothin' yet  
We're just two lost souls and baby we got no regrets**

Ahora la llevaba a un lugar que su padre lo llevo de pequeño, ¿para que? Ni el mismo lo sabia, se le ocurrió y así estaba bien. Ella se dejo de llevar, espero a que el llegara y lo acompaño, ahora el manejaba y no le decía nada, pero así estaba bien, le gustaba ese silencio no era incomodo simplemente no había nada que decir.

**Now it's just you and I  
We're nothin' unless we try  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet**

Faltaba poco para llegar, quería comer, quería fumar y quería abrazarla, eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

Ella seguía pensando en lo irónico era que esa canción sonara de fondo en su viaje, la hizo sonreír, solo esperaba saber a donde iban y para que.

Ella se esforzaba por el, sabia que el odiaba la falsedad, vivió rodeada de ella por eso ella era lo mas honesta que podía ser, eso les ocasionaba problemas pero era mejor enfrentar la verdad que vivir cegados por una mentira. El era duro, a sus amigas les daba miedo pero aun así seguían babeando por el, era lindo no lo negaba, era alto, estaba en forma, su cabello era largo y un marrón demasiado oscuro, sus ojos eran dorados, nunca vio ojos así hasta que lo vio a el, al ver estos pudo ver dentro de el y así supo que él era para ella.

**It has feel right but it never does  
It has to be perfect but it never is  
You wanna be sure but you never do**

La velocidad iba descendiendo, hasta que estaciono el auto a un lado de la carretera con los faroles encendidos y así lo dejo. - Llegamos – fue lo que articulo inuyasha y ella simplemente bajo y se estiro, el rodeo el auto, la tomo de la mano y la guió.

Estaban en la playa, debido a la hora no había gente. Era tarde pronto seria el atardecer – _¿a que vinimos?_ – Ignoro su pregunta y siguió caminando con ella de la mano – _ya veras_ – fue lo único que le pudo responder. Camino hasta el viejo muelle que había, a lo lejos se veían algunos barcos de pesca y el sol se iba poniendo.

**We're not Romeo or Juliet - it's just me and you  
Ya it's just you and I  
We're nothin' unless we try - oh no**

La abrazo por la espalda y ambos seguían mirando el horizonte. El sol estaba apunto de ocultarse, los matices morados y anaranjado pintaban el cielo mientras la gran esfera naranja se ocultaba, los barcos al dar la contraria a la luz se veían totalmente oscuros dando una imagen para fotografiar con la mirada y guardársela para siempre. – _Mi padre traía aquí a mi y a mi hermano cuando no estaba viajando_ – ella lo escuchaba sabia que quería llegar a algo – _esta vista es lo segundo que mas me gusta _– sintió como aferraba mas sus brazos alrededor de su talle y seguía mirando al horizonte - _¿y que es lo que mas te gusta_? – soltó la pregunta ella, alzando la mirada y viendo su rostro, el dejo de mirar la imagen del atardecer y bajo la mirada a los ojos expectante de ella – _Tú _– lo escucho decir y ella sonrió, como a el le gustaba que hiciera. Ella le dio un suave beso y siguió mirando el final del atardecer junto a el.

**We're nothin' unless we try - oh no**

Sabia que el era tonto, que discutían compulsivamente, pero momentos así le reafirmaban porque seguía enamorada de inuyasha y porque seguía junto a el, sabia que para él decir cosas así le era difícil, pero momentos así la hacían inmensamente feliz. Y para el ver esa sonrisa sincera dirigida solo para el lo hacían feliz, saber que él causaba su alegría lo hacia feliz.

Siguieron ahí hasta que el sol se oculto y las únicas luces que los podían guiar eran los faroles del auto, se encaminaron de regreso, haciendo una parada por algo de comer y comprar cigarrillos, seguro discutirían por el quien pagaría la cuenta pero estaba bien, todo eso siempre vale la pena.

Su relación no era perfecta, ellos no eran perfectos, pero así eran felices y por ahora eso estaba bien.

**We're not Romeo - not Juliet  
No we're not - that's a fact**

*******

Un one-shot de inuyasha y kagome que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la canción de Bryan Adams "Not Romeo Not Juliet".

Espero que les guste, a mi me gusto escribirlo, si opinas deja tu review, será bien agradecido y considerado.

Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni esta canción.

Gracias por leer.

Atte.

**PoWw.**


End file.
